Through Good and Bad
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "No, I'm fine. It's just a stomach flu or something." She adverted her eyes away from her husband, quickly turning green for a minute before returning to her natural state. Post Game, Stahl x Female Avatar/Robin


**A/N:** I decided to take a whack with Stahl this time. But that doesn't mean I'll stop with doing Gaius. I love Gaius, but Stahl was my first major crush of the game. Unless you would like to call Chrom my first crush. Also, I would totally name a horse Sapphire. Don't ask why, it's just a matter of opinion. And it's cute. Finally, I really like the idea of children in the stories because that means more fluff and it means that the couple is really serious in their relationship. So if you were wondering why some of my stories have the mention of pregnancy or babies, it's because I believe it would provide more fluff, heartache, ect., all depending on the plot of the story. Call me crazy, but I like that fluff. Oh, also class changed Robin into a Paladin so she would be like Stahl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the game. I only own the story.

* * *

Being ill in bed was not particularly a tactician's job, and yet Robin found herself in her bed, clutching the blankets as she writhed in pain. She woke up earlier than Stahl in the morning and threw up her dinner from the previous night. Morgan assisted his mother, concerned for her well-being as she could hardly keep anything down. Stahl attempted a shot at making her some herbal tea to quell her stomach, but Robin would not have any. She had a suspicion of what might be wrong with her, but she couldn't be too sure without professional medical assistance.

"Robin, I fear that you'll get dehydrated if this continues. I don't want you in so much pain..." Stahl whispered, seating himself on the edge of their shared bed. He ran his hand through his wife's hair, seemingly finding it more full even though she was sick.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a stomach flu or something." She adverted her eyes away from her husband, quickly turning green for a minute before returning to her natural state. She realized when this ordeal began that she couldn't hide anything from her husband, especially one of this caliber. The Paladin knew how to read her face like she would read a strategy book.

Stahl narrowed his eyes in confusion as he leaned in closer to her. "Really? You've been sick for a few weeks and I've found it incredibly strange that neither Morgan nor I have caught this. So it cannot be just a normal flu. I say that tomorrow, we should head to see a healer."

Robin nodded, declaring, "As long as we go to see Lissa about this. She's the only one that I would trust with my health."

The brunette gingerly kissed the smaller female's forehead. "Sure," he answered, but felt unsure with how she ended her proposition. The only one she would trust... Was that implying that he wasn't worthy of protecting her and caring for her?

The next day, Robin found herself out of bed and in the stables where her mare resided, along with Morgan and Stahl's stallions. The tactician felt her horse's mane, leaning her forehead on the horse's.

"Oh, I wish I could ride out into the fields with you, my lovely horse. I can't though. Stahl's taking me to the castle on his horse. So behave while we are away, Sapphire..." She trailed off, feeling her husband's hand touch her waist.

"Were you really talking to your mare about me?" he chuckled, hugging Robin from behind, being careful not to upset her stomach more than it has been.

The smaller woman giggled in reply. "Yeah, she was so curious to know why we were leaving her at home this time." She turned around in his arms, the two sharing a chaste kiss.

"Well, I don't trust you on your own horse while you're ill. You could fall or get thrown off." Stahl ran his hand through her straight tresses, watching her face get pink with the attention on herself.

"Alright then, I suppose we should be heading out. Where's Morgan?" The female inquired, parting herself from his grip. Morgan walked out of the door connecting the house and the stables, a sack in his hand.

"Mother, I have your bag with a container of water if you have the urge to vomit again," he noted, handing her the bag.

"Thank you, Morgan. Where would I be without you?" She took her son into a small embrace before turning to Stahl. "Alright. I think I might need a little help getting on your horse."

Stahl grinned sheepishly, lifting her up to the stirrup so she could get some balance. She threw her leg over the horse's back so she would ride like a man would, or Sully. She stayed to the front of the saddle so Stahl could climb on behind her. He had an arm around his wife's waist and the other gripping the reins so he wouldn't give Robin the disadvantage of steering them when she was probably dizzy. It would be more appropriate if he would be in control of the horse.

They exited the stables, going through the town that led to the castle. During the trip to see the royals, Robin ended up getting nauseated and had to turn sideways, like how a woman was to ride a horse, her head against Stahl's chest to calm herself down. Morgan stayed nearby in case she would happen to need to stop, but they never did.

By the time they reached the castle, Kellam and Kjelle were standing guard at the gates into the castle. Kellam and Stahl exchanged a few words and Kjelle and Morgan caught up on the news concerning the other children from the future. Since Morgan was different than them, he sure appreciated his companions that he was granted during the war. Now that it was long over, the allies had to part, spreading to different parts of the world. Some allies even dwelled in Valm and Plegia instead of Ylisse, that was easily accessable.

Robin took this moment to leave their sides to find herself in the castle courtyard where Chrom and herself figured out that Marth was a girl, similar to Chrom by appearance. Robin smiled softly, leaning against a tree that possessed a man who wished to kill Chrom on that fateful night. Robin closed her eyes. My, how the time has passed by...

"Hey, Robin! We weren't expecting you here until later!" an excited voice rang as the tactician opened her eyes. She saw Lissa standing there, waving her arm around like a maniac to get her attention. "Are you feeling better?"

The taller female shook her head. "Not quite, which is why I want you to use your staff and medical abilities in order to figure out what could be wrong with me. I have a suspicion, but it doesn't hurt to get it tested by a professional before I draw any unnecessary conclusions."

"Alright, right this way. I can diagnose you in my room," Lissa offered, grabbing the brunette's hand and dragging her away. "Just promise not to puke anywhere in my room. I know you are sick, but try to hold it in, okay?"

"I'll do my best, Lissa."

"Does Stahl know that you traveled here alone?" Lissa inquired, entering the castle with Robin on her tail.

"Well, he was my ride, but I kind of ditched him while he was chatting away with an old friend of his. He deserved time to see him since they're both on different regimens. Stahl's always out and about while Kellam has to stick around and guard Chrom...Speaking of which, how is your brother and his family?"

Stahl and Morgan were frantically searching for Robin when Chrom came across them. Stahl had his face in his hands, ashamed that he could've possibly allowed harm to come to his wife as she wandered off. Morgan was calling out to her, trying to see if he would get any answer back.

"Hey, Stahl, Morgan, what's up with you? Did you lose someone?" Chrom questioned, holding his toddler in his arms. Baby Lucia, a new name in order to keep Lucina there without feeling burdened or bothered, was gurgling and giggling as she was being bounced by her father.

Stahl glanced up, catching the father and daughter calm and pleased. "Well, I lost Robin. I don't suppose you know where she is?" Stahl nervously scratched the back of his head as Morgan ran up to Chrom the minute his mother's name was mentioned. "Yeah, where is my mother?"

Chrom was shocked by Morgan's spurt in energy, yet answered calmly, "She's with Lissa already. Sumia decided to tag along and they're making sure that she hasn't contracted any deadly disease. They weren't bothered by her being here, so it can't be that serious."

"But she's been nauseated, throwing up, having stomach pains, getting dizzy, and won't take any medicine for this. I'm afraid that she's bringing her own demise to herself." Stahl held his hands together, clutching them because he had no one to comfort him.

"That sounds like a common cold or anything having to do with the flu...Yet she also has all the symptoms that Sumia had when she was-" Chrom was interrupted by Morgan.

"Are you going to take us to her or what? Please don't keep me waiting any longer!" he begged, urgently desiring Chrom to proceed to leading the way.

Chrom sighed, deciding that the boy would soon figure out soon enough that patience would be appreciated in the long run. But for now, he would comply to the young man's wishes. "Right this way," he said, holding his arm out for them to follow.

Robin was ushered out the door by Sumia and Lissa, spouting congradulatory messages for her good fortune and health. She was flattered by the attention, but slightly nervous of what was to come. How could she tell Morgan and Stahl this? Stahl might be more accepting of this, but definitely not Morgan. He would hate her for what she would have to say.

As she was backing away from the two, attempting to keep eye contact to be polite and make a clean getaway, she found herself ramming into someone. She almost fell over if it wasn't for Stahl catching her. He gave her a swift hug before thanking Lissa and Sumia for keeping her safe from harm while he couldn't be with her.

Morgan latched onto the poor woman, unaware of her troubled decorum. She was plagued with knowledge and no further plan of action ironically... "Mother, I'm so glad that we found you! You could've been hurt. You have to be more careful."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you, my child?" she questioned, running her hand through Morgan's hair. He nuzzled against her touch, oblivious to her stress. Stahl, however, caught wind of her tired state and tore Morgan from her.

"Why don't you go find Lucina, Morgan? I'm sure that she would appreciate a friendly visit," Stahl mentioned, causing the young boy to beam.

"Of course! We haven't talked in so long! Thanks father!" With that, he sprinted away, searching for the said woman. This left Robin and Stahl alone.

Stahl led her away to the courtyard where she had escaped him and Morgan to. He sat her down at the base of the tree inbetween his legs. They stared at the birds and other wildlife that surrounded them, Robin's head against his chest. She occasionally glanced up at Stahl, catching his own firm gaze on her, as if he was attempting to read her expressions. She blushed, glancing at their intertwined hands. She couldn't tell him now, especially with Morgan so enthusiastic with her.

But Stahl took one hand from her grip, having it tilt her chin to look at him. "Robin...You're pregnant, aren't you?" he whispered softly, making his wife uncomfortable. She nodded in return.

"I just found out with Lissa. She wouldn't leave me have a word in edgewise before she gave me a list of things I have to eat and what I can't do. I'm not surprised that you figured this out. You really do have a great talent of reading faces." The brunette girl lowered her gaze to her flat stomach. It was certainly unexpected, but that didn't mean that it was completely unwanted. "Are you angry?" She realized the stupidity in that statement. If he was angry, he wouldn't be still holding her hands, his head now nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Of course not, Robin. It wasn't just you in this. It was both of our choices. I could never be angry that we could create something so small and so beautiful together. I love this child as much as I love you and Morgan." He kissed her burning cheek, causing the smaller woman to giggle.

As fast as that giggle came, it left, replaced with a distinct frown. Morgan stood before them, a pained expression on his face, jealousy coursing through his veins. He turned in a strangled huff and ran out of the courtyard.

Robin stood, almost tripping over herself to try to reach her son. "Morgan!" she called.

Stahl caught her before she fell, getting up as she set her back down. "I'll get him," he reassured, rushing after the boy. He eventually caught up with him, Morgan clutching his horse like it was his only lifeline. He was in tears by the time the father placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. Morgan turned to him, his eyes red and puffy. He threw himself into his father's arms, sobbing lightly.

"You're going to replace me with myself. You're going to forget about me and then love my present self more!" He hiccuped between a few words.

"What happened to you not being jealous of yourself? Where's that Morgan?" Stahl inquired, hugging the boy back, patting him lightly.

"He's gone. He left when you were so pleased with my arrival," he muttered.

Stahl lightly moved him so the younger male could look in his eyes. "You never know. This child probably isn't you. Anything can change, especially a child's gender. I doubt this child will be exactly like you. And we love you, Morgan. We may not be your true parents, but we are your parents. Like I said to your mother 'I could never be angry at the creation of something so small and so beautiful' or handsome in your case. This counts as you too. You're our creation, so we're going to keep you until the end of time." He ran a hand through Morgan's hair.

Morgan's sobs went softer, almost ceasing completely. "Thank you, Father. I may not remember my real father, but I consider you my father since you have been there for me since day one."

"What? No thanks to me?" a feminine voice called out as Robin stepped toward them. The two men stared at one another before doting on her.

"What are you doing out here? You could've hurt yourself, Mother?" Morgan frantically spoke, trying to take care on his mother and possible sibling.

Robin waved a hand at him. "No, no. I'm pregnant, not disabled. I'll be fine. I've said farewells to Chrom and Lissa, so we can go home and make a nursery, I guess. I'm kind of new at this..." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head as Stahl helped her onto the horse. Morgan climbed aboard his own and Stahl got on his.

"You're not going to be sick again, are you?" he asked, taking the reins from her again.

"No, I'm much better now. A lot better. Who's hungry?" Robin then heard two 'me's and smiled. She looked to her family as they happily traveled home.


End file.
